


Playful Kittens

by Vixey



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Swearing, i did this at 3am tell me if there's a mistake, rin is a pottymouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixey/pseuds/Vixey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa's kitten, Strawberry runs off. He meets a handsome stranger and it turns out they were closer than they first thought. Both boys around their mid 20's, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playful Kittens

Not again. This was the third time Strawberry had run away this month, he really needed to sort this out. Playful kittens were a lot of effort, it turned out. He should really be heading home, it was getting dark and it was chilly. He turned around and headed the other way hesitantly, wondering whether he should trust Strawberry to come home independently or not. He decided that if she had done it once, she could do it again and if she wasn't back by morning he would go searching 

As he walked home, he suddenly felt a cold hand touch his shoulder. Nagisa yelped and flew around to see a tall, attractive red haired man in front of him. “Hi, is this your kitten? She seems to be lost and she will not fucking shut up.” He held out a small bundle of ginger fur. “STRAWBERRY!” Nagisa grabbed her and held her tight to his chest. “I’m so glad you’re ok. Thank you, ….” The man smirked "The name’s Rin." "Thank you Rin-chan, I’m Nagisa!" Nagisa smiled at him. "No problem, maybe I can actually get some fucking sleep now."

"Oh was she keeping you awake? I thought I could hear her yowling. Sorry." "It’s fine." Rin looked Nagisa up and down. "Aren’t you cold? It’s starting to get ab-so-fucking-lutely freezing recently and you’re wearing that?” Nagisa looked down at his shirt and shorts. “Yeah, I’m a little bit cold but I’ll be fine.”

Rin frowned down at him. “Here, take my coat.” He shrugged it off and handed it to Nagisa. “Oh no, I couldn’t possibly…” “It’s fine, trust me. I’ll walk you home too, seeing as you’re gonna need to pay all your attention on that fluffy little shit.” Nagisa tried to protest but Rin shushed him and draped the coat over Nagisa’s shoulders. ” Can you hold Strawberry a second please, Rin-chan, seeing as  
you insist on me wearing your coat.” Rin scooped up the sleepy kitten and Nagisa pushed his arms through the warm fabric. He was suddenly aware of how amazing the coat smelt, like cinnamon and something else spicy he couldn't name. They both giggled at the huge sleeves that engulfed his hands. “Ok then, where do you live?”  
Nagisa laughed. “I live in that building.” He pointed directly across the road at the apartment block. Rin snorted and handed back Strawberry. “Wait, we live in the same building? Well then, I can  
definitely afford to walk you home!” They crossed the road together, Rin’s hand hovering near the small of Nagisa’s back as cars zoomed past.

They stepped into the elevator and Nagisa pressed the 3rd floor button. “Oh don’t tell me we live on the same floor too! This is kinda fucking creepy, Nagisa.” Nagisa looked up at him. “Rin can I ask you something? Why were you so intent on walking me home?” Rin smirked at Nagisa. “Well, is it a crime to want to make sure you make it home safely?” Nagisa thought for a moment. “I guess not…”he said, just as the doors opened.

Nagisa walked up to flat number 6 and turned the key. He put Strawberry inside, then shut the door. He shrugged off Rin’s coat and handed it to him. “Thank you for everything, would you like to come in for some tea or…?” “Uhh, if you’re okay with me just randomly in your fucking house, then yes please that would be great.” Nagisa grinned. “YAY! COME ON IN RIN-CHA-” He was cut off by a large hand covering his mouth and a pair of crimson eyes staring into his. “Shh Nagisa, it’s 1 am, people are fucking sleeping and shit.” Nagisa felt his cheeks burn, for more than one reason."Ooops…"he giggled "Come inside Rin."

Rin sat awkwardly on the edge of the couch, looking around the room and fiddling with his fingers as Nagisa prepared the tea. He put it on a tray and walked over. He placed it down on the coffee table and flung his body to sit next to Rin. “So, which apartment is yours Rin-chan?” he said, trying not to sound too keen. “Oh, number 13, the bottom of the hall.” Rin replied. There was an awkward silence between them, strangers until 20 minutes ago.  
"Rin, do you want to watch something?" Nagisa gestured to the tv. "Uhh, i should probably be going, don't wanna intrude or anything..." Rin trailed off and started to get up. Nagisa grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. "Believe me Rin-chan, it's fine. It's a bit lonely in this house anyway." " Ok, sure, if you’re ok with it." "I’ll get some blankets." They found a ridiculous action film to watch and when Strawberry curled up on his lap, Rin seemed to relax a little bit. "What the fuck, that so did not happen!" Rin looked at Nagisa, outraged, and gestured at the film. "Rin-chan, it's a film, of course it didn't happen" Nagisa smiled. All of a sudden he frowned. "What's wrong?" Rin asked, worried he was too close or taking advantage of Nagisa's hospitality. "The tea's cold." Rin started to laugh, a deep noise that resonated through Nagisa and he started to laugh too. They collapsed into giggles and fell back onto the sofa. Nagisa clutched his stomach "Rin-that-that wasnt e-even funy-wh-why are we laughing!?" he said, trying to stifle his laughter. "Because y-you made that t-tea 2 hours ago" Rin wiped tears from his eyes.

After their minute of hysteria, Nagisa and Rin ended up in an odd position where Nagisa was leant against the arm of the chair and Rin had his chest pressed against Nagisa’s side, their legs interlocked. "Y'know, strangers really shouldn't be this close,we're basically fucking spooning." Rin breathed into his ear and Nagisa shivered. "Well, why not?" Nagisa chuckled. They had their cheeks pressed together now and neither was really paying attention to the film. Nagisa brushed his hand along the arm that was slung casually across his hip. "Well then." Rin tightened his arm around Nagisa's waist.

A few minutes later, he suddenly felt Rin’s head drop onto his shoulder and realised that he had fallen asleep. This wasn’t great, as Rin had his legs over the top of Nagisa's, the arm tucked around him and the head on his shoulder and seeing as Rin had about 30 lbs on Nagisa he was kind of stuck. He wiggled a bit and got his arm free. He gently brushed Rin’s hair out of his face.  
"Rin, wakeee uuppppp!" he whispered in his ear. Rin’s eyelids fluttered and then flew open as he realised where he was. He sat up. "Oh man, I’m sorry, shit I didn’t mean to fucking fall asleep on you, crap." "Hey, hey there. It’s alright, I liked it. It’s just that you’re kinda heavy for me Rin-chan." Nagisa tried to soothe Rin. "You can stay here tonight, if you’d like. I mean, there’s no point leaving a warm blanket to go to a cold bed is there?"

Rin smiled sleepily at him. “Thank you Nagisa. I am so fucking glad we met, we should be friends.” Nagisa built up his courage quickly. “Well, more than friends might be a bit better…” He looked up at Rin through his lashes. Rin froze for a second, cheeks pink and then he gave him a smirk. He led back down and let Nagisa snuggle into his shoulder. “That sounds good…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, have a nice day petal!  
> I might continue this if i can, seeing as I have a break coming up in two weeks, any suggestions to help would be welcome!  
> 


End file.
